


The Art of the Heist

by Tedah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Covert Operation, Gen, Professor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Harry is working on an art theft case and Draco is an art professor who gets brought in to authenticate a piece. What could ever go wrong?





	The Art of the Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little piece ispired by [this](https://mcgonagallforqueen.tumblr.com/post/184384637479/just-odradek-h1king33k-warmpockets) post on tumblr. No beta, no regrets.

Harry had been working at this art theft case for months. The novelty had worn off around stakeout number four. Harry was restless and frustrated which meant he got on his partner’s nerves which meant Finnigan was one more failed stakeout away from blowing Harry up.

Their leads on the stolen art kept fizzling out into nothing and the smugglers somehow kept slipping though their fingers, it was like they were playing with the Auror department, taunting them with every painting and artefact that disappeared from museums and vanished into some private collection overseas. The press was starting to get wind of it and that wasn’t going to help anything.

When he got called into Shacklebolt’s office he knew something was up, he just hoped it was good news and not a “you need to release a statement to the press” situation. Someone was looking to sell a piece from Fiorenza, it was on their list of stolen paintings, they only had to hope it was the real thing.

“Potter, Finnigan, I have news for you” Shacklebolt greeted them “have a seat” he invited them

“Sir, we have a lead on a piece of stolen art” Harry started

“I know, Potter, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. We know someone is looking to authenticate Child with Kneazle by Fiorenza.” Shacklebolt informed them, going straight to the heart of the issue.

“That’s one of the pieces from the las heists” Finnigan commented “They’re getting reckless” Shacklebolt nodded.

“And we’re going to take full advantage of that. Potter I want you to go in with an expert to authenticate it, verify it’s the real thing and gather intel on the organization. You’ll be under glamour and polijuice acting as an assistant to ensure his safety. There will be a team outside waiting for the signal to intervene and make arrests, I want a clean operation.”

* * *

 

That’s how Harry found himself sitting in an elegantly decorated hall in one of the fanciest hotels in London next to Draco Malfoy / _Professor Malfoy/_ waiting to authenticate stolen art.

Malfoy had been insufferable about it of course but as Shacklebolt had so eloquently put it he was the only person with the right balance of credibility, expertise and that shady quality that would make him appetizing as an authenticator for art thieves.

Malfoy had taken full offense at that even as he agreed to collaborate. And right then Harry knew it was not going to be easy. Briefing Malfoy had been a quick affair, they had no time to lose but the glint in Malfoy’s eyes as he nodded along to his instructions worried Harry to no end. It was nice and easy, go in, take a look at the painting, declare whether it was an authentic Fiorenza and let Harry do the rest of the talking. They’d be in contact with the team outside and after Malfoy confirmed the authenticity he was to leave so he’d be safe when the team came in.

“Don’t fidget, dr Scribner, it’s unbecoming” Malfoy chastised him “One would think it’s your first time authenticating art.” He told him, looking composed and collected in his formal robes, like he did this all the time. Well, he probably did do this regularly, just not for crime rings.

“Sorry, Professor” Harry replied through gritted teeth, Malfoy’s pleased smile was impossible to miss, it must be a power trip to have Harry act as his assistant. “It’s just so exciting to get to see Fiorenza’s work up close” He added in case they were being watched while the owner let them wait.

“Whether it’s Fiorenza’s is still to be determined” Malfoy reminded him “That’s why we’re here after all.”

Just as he said that a woman walked up to them, dressed in a sharp suit wearing a friendly smile, followed by two men “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, professor” She apologized. Malfoy immediately stood to shake her hand.

“It’s quite alright, miss Lee, we weren’t here long at all. I hope you don’t mind I took my assistant with me. This is dr Scribner.” He added, gesturing at Harry.

“It’s no trouble.” She replied “can I offer you gentlemen some tea before we discuss the art?” she offered.

Harry was about to decline, no need to prolong things more than strictly necessary, they were too in the open and it was putting him on edge, but Malfoy pre-empted him “If you would be so kind” He replied with a smile, immediately mirrored by the woman. At some point Malfoy’s charm was going to fail him, it couldn’t just carry him like that forever.

Apparently they were now having tea with the art smugglers, Malfoy and Ora Lee discussing art history.

****                                ****                                ****                                 ****                                ****

Draco had been delighted when they contacted him. An Auror sting operation to recover stolen art? It would be incredibly fun and allow some excitement back in his life. Teaching and managing galleries was work that he loved but it could get dull at times.

Discussing renaissance authors with smugglers while calling Potter his assistant? Priceless.

Then the Aurors briefed him. And he found out he was to talk as little as possible and just nod to Potter if it was the real thing without engaging the seller unless strictly necessary. Which would be no fun at all. So he decided to just ad lib.

“Fiorenza’s works are just marvellous and so unique.” He said, accepting the cup of tea from the waiter that brought them over “The Deaf Master they call her, none of her figures talk.” He mentioned “We know it was a deliberate choice on her part since the works of her protegés lack that distinctive quality.” He continued, fixing his tea and sipping it slowly.

“Did you know she most probably worked in close contact with Tintoretto at the end of his career and Caravaggio at the start of his?” He continued, sparing a glance at Potter’s. He’d never seen the man so uncomfortable with a situation. If he’d known discussing renaissance painters in inappropriate places was what did it Draco would have gotten into art history much earlier in life.

“Muggle masters?” Ora asked.

Malfoy nodded “Yes, we believe her choice of making her characters mute was due to the influence of muggle art.” He continued, happily chatting away about the Deaf Master while Potter did everything in his power not to vibrate out of his skin. It was the best, it was like being in class but the students couldn’t leave.

Harry couldn’t believe how cavalier Malfoy was being with the whole ordeal, having tea with the smugglers, discussing the author as if he was holding a lecture.

“Forgive me, Professor, but we must hurry, remember your engagements later today” He eventually stepped in, not even pretending to be subtle about it. Draco nodded, setting down the empty cup

“My assistant is right, sadly I can’t indulge in this delightful conversation much longer. Academic duties and all that.” He waved a casual hand “Shall we see the art?” He asked. Watching Potter relax minutely when he finally got back on track with the plan.

What happened next horrified him. One of the men pulled out a small envelope and handed to him. No cushioning charms, no stasis around it, no protection or weather stabilization of any kind. Was this a joke to them?

He pulled out the content of the envelope and right there in his hands, just wrapped in a cloth, was Fiorenza’s Child with Kneazle, there was no mistake about it.

“This is no way to transport a Fiorenza” he tsked, shooting all of them a stern look. “This is delicate invaluable art.” He continued, his outrage bleeding into his voice. “Next time make sure to give it proper protection.” He scolded them “At least a cushioning charm and if at all possible leave the frame on. Some weather stabilization would be ideal too” He continued, earning himself a sheepish smile from Ora and small nods from her companions “Sorry, Professor.”

When he finally agreed to see the art Harry thought they were getting somewhere, but then the idiot started scolding them about proper transportation and Harry started feeling his blood pressure rising. One never knew what was going to set them off, they weren’t wearing any obvious protection and they could have security around the hall, there was too much traffic to control. They were on their own and Malfoy was treating it like a game.

“This is wonderful, miss Lee” Malfoy continued, after he made the men apologize for the unforgivable offence of not wrapping the painting properly “Look at the light, the depth of colour” He leaned over, showing her what he meant, launching into another discussion of the technique. Harry mostly tuned him out, subtly keeping an eye on the environment until Malfoy finally pronounced himself sure the painting was an original.

“Are you absolutely sure?” The woman asked. Malfoy nodded.

“Absolutely.” He confirmed.

“No doubt about it?” She pressed. Malfoy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Harry just knew he was going to do something stupid, if there was something Malfoy didn’t suffer well it was his expertise being questioned.

“I have a son at home and I often wonder where he came from, but I have no doubt where this painting came from. It was the hands of Fiorenza.” He stated, breaking the mounting tension in the room, Lee chuckled and nodded, ready to end the meeting

“But I have to ask” Malfoy started. Harry looked up at him, what could he possibly have to add at this point? “This is the most beautiful piece from Fiorenza that I have ever seen outside of a museum, how did you get by it?” He asked casually. Did the man have a death wish? Harry was sweating bullets as Lee and Malfoy looked at each other for what felt like centuries without saying anything. His hand was already on his wand, ready to step in and protect Malfoy if things precipitated.

“Inheritance.” She replied in the smoothest, easiest tone, a little shrug adding to the effect.

Malfoy hummed and nodded, sparing a small glance to him and a fleeting private smile. She was smooth. Harry could tell Malfoy wanted to add something, but he just touched his elbow, silently urging him to end the conversation and leave.

“It’s been a pleasure, miss Lee, but we truly have to go” Malfoy said, carefully wrapping the painting and handing it back “I truly hope it finds a suitable place.” He told her, standing up.

After that things moved quickly, He and Potter left the building while the rest of the team closed in, picking the smugglers up. As soon as they were outside Potter blew up.

“What the fuck was that?” He demanded.

“I was ensuring your operation wasn’t a bust, Potter. What kind of art expert wouldn’t get passionate about holding one of Fiorenza’s works, uh?” he pointed out, pushing him back a step with a finger on his sternum.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” he added, sidestepping him.

“I’m never working with you again.” Potter muttered, following him to the concealed base of operation.

“You like it when I keep you on edge.” Malfoy called over his shoulder with that damned smirk before ducking inside to watch the end of the sting go down.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment below or find me [on tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) to chat.


End file.
